It Was Always You
by shacrackax0
Summary: Mercedes and her husband surpise everyone at a class reunion.


It was always you

"I can't wait to see their faces; no one would ever suspect us being together. Married in love with a beautiful daughter" He said as he pictured this whole reunion out

My husband is such a loser sometimes; I guess that's how I fell in love with him. It did take a long time before I even considered giving him a chance; he was a complete different person from who he was in high school. He shocked the hell out of me once he told me we'd got into the same college. It didn't take a long time for me to fall for him. He was so different than how he was in high school and I guess with all the bullshit he had to put up with then made him this way. But he always told me I was his muse to get better.

"I hope none of your ex- girlfriends want to murder me when we tell them" I told him as I began to make dinner

I Mrs. Mercedes Jones hung up a small portion of her witty spark or diva attitude her husband called it once they got hitched. She wanted to become a better women along with her man, but that didn't mean whenever some heffa at the grocery store pissed her off she didn't hold back, she snapped a quick remark with her diva attitude. But everything she did now was for her Daughter Jayden Elizabeth. She loved her with all her heart she was the perfect mix of her and her husband rolled into one.

"I see some hair pulling, drinks being tossed around. But if they come within any radius of you I will start hell. My girlies don't need this mess" He said sweetly as he ran his hand over my swollen belly and kissed my cheek

I had to laugh at my husband, he was still the guy from high school, to even think back then I loved him. It was always him but I didn't know it back then neither did he. It's amazing how time makes people grow.

After I finished making dinner, I sat up the dining room table and called down Jayden to come and eat. For a three year old she sure had so much sass in her, which she got from me. She just got her awkward tallness and her goofball personality from her father but she embraced it.

"Let's say Grace before we eat" My husband said as we all linked hands and bowed our heads

After my wonderful dinner, we went into the music and began to freestyle some cover songs. It's been a while since I sung on stage, after my sophomore year at Ohio State; a music agent heard me sing at the local open mic night. Later that month I got in touch with the music agent and he introduced me to producers and such. Once they heard me sing they signed me on the spot. I've released two bestselling cds and I was also a Grammy winner and had two sold our tours. My life in the music industry was a dream come true, but once I found I was pregnant I had to put my career on hiatus. My family means the world to me, without them I wouldn't have a career. Once we finished singing, which my daughter loved we put her to bed. Then we eventually ended up in our overly spacious bedroom.

All I wanted to do was cuddle with my husband, my feet hurt and I had a soccer player for a child in my stomach trying to make goals. As much as I love this little one, it sure likes to hurt mommy.

"You need anything honey?" He asked sweetly as he already begun working on my feet. My baby always knew my feet were the first thing to bother me and he wasted no time to make them feel better.

"This is just fine but you could assist me with something else, that doesn't require any clothes." I said with a smirk I saw his eyes light up at my suggestion." I can help with that" He said as he began to undress himself, His abs still takes my breathe away until this day. Then he began to work on my clothes. We made sweet love all night until we saw the sun peeking into our love nest.

"Jay, be good for grandma and grandpa alright?" I said as I kissed my daughter head

"I will mommy, tell daddy I love him and give him a big kiss for me!" she replied happily as she ran off to find her cousins

We decided to drop her off before going to the reunion, I didn't want her around once we showed up and have her hear all the shit that was going to come our way tonight.

"You ready babe?" he asked as he drove to Lima's Holiday Inn, he placed one hand on the wheel and the other clasped in my hand

"As I ever am" I said as he parked the car. Once he turned it off we shared one long sweet passionate kiss.

Walking into the reception room, we felt all eyes on us and our intertwined hands. Half of the people in this room were shocked as hell and the rest could believe in some odd way, we did work. We walked over to the sign in booth and signed our names. We mingled around the room until we were face to face with our glee mates.

"Holy shit, no fucking way"

"I approve a hundred percent!"

"They really do make a cute couple"

"Why her!"

Everyone looked at the girl as if she lost her mind, I just laughed at her lost. I was prepared for her outburst; she was the only one I knew who would make this a big deal.

"Look Rach, we're happily married for the last 2 years. We have a beautiful daughter and another one on the way. I'm sorry you couldn't get over him but he got over you. I don't even know why you even should care; it isn't even Finn for Christ sakes!" I replied

"Mrs. Puckerman has spoken, and she really doesn't need stress in her condition. So Rach please quit the dramatics for once tonight and let's get along" Finn said giving his best friend puck and his best friend; Mercedes a hug

After everyone shock, they really saw how good they were for each other. No one better than Mercedes could have put Puck into shape than her. You could see how in love they were and no one doubted it. The coupled chatted with Mr. Shue and thanked him for having Glee and for never stopping to believe in them. He was the real reason behind their relationship; he noticed the change Puck had when he briefly dated Mercedes. He had opened his eyes to a better him.

"So this wasn't as bad as I expected, what was Rachel's problem with us is still a shock to me? Did you lead on that poor Jew girl and withheld that sort of information?" I asked seriously

"Babe, Berry's crazy, she didn't even find out Finn and Quinn are getting married yet. That's when we should run and duck for cover" he replied then a scream echoed the room.

Everyone saw Rachel run out of the room thinking what the fuck. That girl still hasn't learned, that throughout all the guys she had in high school not one didn't want to stick with her except Jesse but once he got a Broadway audition he hit the road and never looked back and I couldn't blame him.

"I just want to dedicate this song to my wonderful husband Noah, Puck Puckerman. Every day with you is a dream and I'm glad I never get to wake up from it. I love you" I say before I start singing my first verse

_Baby you don't know_

_What you do to me_

_between me and you I feel a chemistry._

_i won't let no one come and take your place_

_Cause the love you give it can't be replaced._

_see No one else loves me like you do_

_That's why I don't mind to_

_Spend my life with you_

_I Wanna please you in any way I can _

_I Wanna share my world and don't you understand._

_Your love is a one in a million_

_It goes on and on and on_

_You give me a really good feelin' all day long_

_your love is one in a million_

_It goes on and on and on_

_You give me a really good feelin' all day long_

"I love you too baby that's my wife right there!" puck shouted happily onto our entire old classmate.


End file.
